fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exodun/Chapter II
Chapter II: Apprehension ---- Light sat in the back of the moving vehicle, laying his head to the side. The tiny vibrations made his head bob to the side, and back onto the side of the vehicle. He had some sort of energy handcuffs placed over his wrists, preventing him from breaking free and escaping. Of course, he had no intention to do so; only complying with the men to find out about his situation and what he left behind. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep; the vibrations comforting him somewhat. He could feel exhaustion approaching, the cacophony of sound beginning to grow smaller and smaller. The feeling of absence returning to him once more. ---- He had been greeted by the darkness again. Nothing could come to mind, albeit, a faint humming sound echoed. A blurred sight was all he could see. Various colours; technically. There was a dark shade of grey in front of him, with multiple shades of grey in the background, and an incredibly bright shade of grey that made its way across the field in an instant. The image started to make itself much more clear. ... They were wearing the same outfits as him. He looked to the side, and saw people crying and begging for mercy. "Get the fuck out of there! It's-''" "''Nero's squad is down. We need immedi-''" "''Help us! Pl-''" Various screams with tones of agony; pain; and terror providing their statements meaning. A familar sound made itself audible to Light, and grew louder. The sound of... death, and despair. The sound made when an organism had finished it's course - either naturally, or prematurely. He could hear the sounds of explosions, and the sounds of a weapon firing multiple times, followed by sudden thuds and whimpers. The images were relentless in providing him clues. He grunted in his sleep. "''Light, are-''" "''We're going to die; we're going to die; we're going to-''" "''The what has been destroyed!? The Terra-''" "''Look out!" In a quick change of scenery, he saw himself in a field of corpses, blood oozing from their lifeless bodies, and onto the destroyed ground. He could see a bright light flash, temporarily blinding him. The young man covered his face, and bent his knees, attempting to shield himself and maintain a stable position. And yet, the last sight he saw was that of an incredible explosion, sending him to his demise. ---- His eyes quickly widened, an entrance to the real world. He sat straight up, heaving heavily and quickly, sweat pouring down his forehead. The multiple members of the Watch turned their focus to him, some possessing looks of confusion and surprise. He looked at all of them and took one more deep breath, before laying back on his seat. Their sights returned to the desert ahead of them. "So... did you have some sort of nightmare, or vision from the future?" a man asked him in a mocking tone, cracking a small laugh. "Don't prompt him. We don't know what he's capable of," a man, rotating a device that was strapped onto his wrist, told the other man wielding the same rank of authority as him. "... implying that we don't have the devices capable of putting him down," the same man, who chuckled, responded. Light just sat there, not listening to their ramblings, and staring at the moving ground,. Every few seconds a small boulder would be seen, then pass by as soon as they drove further. He sighed, and simply had his concious wander off, not a single care in the world. But, a sudden boom was heard, the ground rumbling. He snapped out of his unawareness, and sat up once more, yet the rest of the men inhabiting the vehicle paid no attention to the sudden interruption. He looked around, no sign of an explosion or anything similar to that. "Jesus, it took Dei that long just to pick the thing up?" a member of the Watch said as they kept on driving through the barren wasteland. "They probably inspected every single part of the pod. Besides, we'll have a much more thorough analysis as soon as he gets it to the base," a man replied. Light paid attention to this, hoping that they would be able to help him recover any lost memories. The ground stopped shaking, and he laid back on his seat, now knowing what the sudden interruption was. He easily deduced that this 'Dei' character must of caused the same tremble earlier, as he was attempting to escape his broken down pod. He looked out the window, and saw a figure move through the air at high speeds, carrying what appeared to be his pod. "Is... is that the Dei character you speak of?" Light asked the men. "Yeah, that's him," a man informed him. "He's similar to you, in a sense," another member of the Watch added. "He's also an alien... from a technical standpoint. He's a hybrid between a Saiya-jin, a species bred to fight, and a Human, our species. We generally favour intelligence over brute strength. Dei is also pretty young. Fifteen, to be exact." Light found this interesting. It did explain how Dei was capable of moving at speeds that appear similar to Mach 1, whilst the others were not. However, as that man stated, Humans were much more advanced in the intelligence category. As he thought about this, he asked himself what species he belonged to. They stated that Dei was similar to Light due to both of them being aliens; though Light was pure bred, whilst Dei was a mix of two species. He stretched his arms and back, and laid back on his seat, before pushing a lock of hair covering his vision to the side. As he sat, he embraced the small, yet frequent vibrations, realizing that by sleeping, the probablity of him remembering everything would increase. The only things that seemed to be signifcant to him was his name; the word Exodun; and a war scene. Then, there was the explosion that allowed him to wake up. He thought that perhaps he had entered some sort of afterlife, and he was merely remembering his life prior to this very moment. He simply let that thought fade away, believing it to be rather childish and delusional. "Hey," the driver said, "we're here." "Good. Light, come with us," a man took off his seatbelt, opening the door, and taking a step out into the warm desert. At least, that's what it appeared to be. Light followed the rest of the men into what seemed to be more void land. He looked ahead, and simply saw cactuses, hills of sand, plateus and less. He was baffled, and didn't understand where they were going. But, as they continued walking, he saw the group of suited men in front of him dissappear, a ripple being sent left and right; the scene in front of him looking as if it were some sort of illusion. He could see various pixels distort, before they realigned themselves, and formed a perfect picture of a barren landscape. "Stop," one of the men behind him said. "We have to allow you access through the barrier first." He did as he was told, and stood up. He wasn't able to rid his hands of the cuffs binding his arms together. He simply waited as they stood in front of... nothing. Suddenly, another ripple was sent out, before the pixels were able to shape themselves once more, into an image of the very same desert he saw before. He realized what this was. "Is this-" "... a hologram, yes," a guard told him. "This is where the barrier between the Solita and Insolita region is. People without access are shocked; the cells inside their body are not able to handle what we put inside these 'pixels'. It isn't a very pretty mix." "That being said, you can move ahead," the second guard behind him told him. "O-Okay," he complied. He took a step through the hologram; a slight jolt ran through out his body, but was minuscule compared to other forms of pain. He equated it to the light monomolecular wire that brushed his cheek earlier. He made it through the hologram, the two men behind him following suit. He stood ahead, and stared at the sight that laid before him in awe. It was a gigantic base, with multiple men running; maintaining their stations, and readying various training sessions and weapons. A large group of men stood in front of a line of targets, preparing devices that would charge up energy and release it in a single beam. His mind flashed backwards, and into the past once more. ---- He was in the warzone again. Piles of corpses were tossed to the side, the battle above them - outside of the trench - growing much more tense and aggressive. A man wearing the same outfit as him stood before a group of young boys, who sported the same equipment and weaponry as him. He then turned his attention to the warrior, who spoke to them. "''Don't let it overcharge, otherwise the Nova wil-''" ---- "... Nova..." he remembered what that sort of energy was called. Nova. Another key to his past. "Well, come on then, ET. We're taking you to the Adminstrator. He'll interrogate you himself." He hadn't heard of this Adminstrator prior to arriving to the large base - or rather, this pseudo-city. But, just hearing someone with that sort of title intimidated him. He hesitated, but obliged, and walked along with the glasses wearing agent. He feared for himself as he walked into the gargantuan base; housing this planet's elite. He didn't know what to expect as he continued walking among them. << PREVIOUS CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER >> Category:Exodun Category:NioA Category:Articles containing music Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages